Take My Hand
by Ellivia22
Summary: set prior to "The End." Before Raven is to complete her destiny, Beast Boy stops by her room to remind her that there is still hope. BBRae. Please review.


(A/N: Hello guys! Here is another BB/Rae oneshot from me. I hope you like it. This one is set before "The End". I know I've been writing about this a lot, bu this story came to my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Take care and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, though I really wish I did. This song belongs to Simple Plan, my favorite band)

****Take My Hand****

****By: Ellivia22****

**_**Beast Boy**_**

Showing fear is something that we as Titans refuse to do. All of us have different ways of hiding our fear, such as Robin with his constant working out, Starfire with her cooking; Cyborg working on his car, and Raven's meditation. As for me, Beast Boy, I hide my fear by all the jokes I tell. However this time the fear is so intense I can't utter a single word. My fear for Raven's safety is stronger than any of the other Titans. Because I love her.

****Hey Hey****

One by one, we leave Raven's safety room, not saying a word. The atmosphere is unbearably stressful. Ever since we found out about Raven's destiny, we've been trying to come up with a plan to keep her safe. I have faith that Robin's plan will work, but am still scared for Raven. I'd rather die than see her get hurt. I could imagine that she's more scared than the rest of us I just wish there was something I could do to show her that I am here for her-even if she doesn't seem to like me very much. I want her to know that I really understand what is going on. I want her to know how much I really care.

****Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem****

****Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them****

****I know that people say we're never going to make it****

****But I know we're going to get through this****

****(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)****

****Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now****

****(Close your eyes and don't let me let you go)****

****Don't, Don't, Don't****

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stop in my tracks and turn around. Starfire is looking at me, tears threatening to spill from her green eyes. I hope she's not wanting me to tell her a joke. That's the last thing I feel like doing right now. "Friend Beast Boy, are you all right?"

My eyes lower. "I'm fine. Just worried about Raven. Why?"

"It seems you are taking this whole situation harder than the rest of us. We are all scared for Raven, but it seems like it is affecting you worse than the rest of us. Is it because of your affections for her?"

My head snaps up. I stare at her. How in the world does she know about my feelings for Raven? For years I've been trying to make sure that it remained a secret. "H-how did you know?"

She doesn't answer my question. "Maybe it would ease both of your worries if you converse with her."

I cringe, just thinking about the reaction from Raven if I tried to talk to her. She's so guarded with her emotions she'd probably tell me to leave her alone. Or worse, blast me with her powers. I sigh miserably. "Yeah right. And get blasted into oblivion by her powers. I don't know if you remember this, but she hates me. Maybe someone else should. Not me."

Starfire puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Her feelings are deeper than she cares to show. And I believe that a visit from you would bring her more comfort than any of us could ever give."

I raise an eyebrow. Is there something that Starfire knows, but I don't? Before I can ask, she pushes me further away from the room. "Go talk to her."

After another gentle shove from Starfire, I trudge down the hall towards Raven's room. On the way there, I change my mind almost fifty times about whether I should go see Raven or not. However Starfire's words continue to ring in my head, making my feet continue in that direction.

I take a deep breath as I raise my hand to knock. I brace myself to get blasted by black aura. Might as well get it over with. Before I am able to make my presence known, I hear soft sobbing noises coming from the other side of the door. I am suddenly aware that the lights are flickering. Deep in my heart I know it's Raven who is crying. She might hate me for this, but I am determined to make sure she's okay. I want to make sure that she knows that we will get through this. Quietly, I turn into a bug and enter the dark room, determined to comfort the girl of my dreams.

****Take my hand tonight****

****Let's not think about tomorrow****

****Take my hand tonight****

****We could find some place to go****

****'Cause our hearts are locked forever****

****And our love will never die****

****Take my hand tonight****

****One last time****

_**Raven**_

__The end of the world__

I wipe my face, but more tears continue to fall. I know that I'm causing the hallway lights to flicker, but I don't care. For once I don't bother to control my emotions. The end of the world is near and it's all because of me. It's all my fault that Trigon is going to take over. All my friends are going to die. The tears fall faster as each friend appears in my mind. Robin; Cyborg; Starfire; A sob escapes my throat. Beast Boy.

__I should have told him__ I think to myself bitterly. __I should have told him that I loved him. __Now it's too late. After I complete my destiny, I will never see him again. I don't know if I can stand it.

"Raven?"

My head lifts from my hands. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. A part of me refuses to believe it. Beast Boy usually is smart enough to stay out of my room. I look around my dark room until I see the silhouette of the changeling. Any normal day I would be pissed that he entered my room without my permission. This time, I am beyond relieved.

****The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment****

****Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement****

****If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy****

****But I know they just don't understand****

****(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)****

****Don't, Don't, Don't Don't let me go now****

****(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)****

****Don't, Don't, Don't****

"B-Beast Boy," I barely manage to choke out.

I feel him sit next to me on the bed. I can tell he's really nervous about being in here. "Are you all right?" he asks nervously.

I shake my head, the sobs escaping at an even faster rate. The light in the hallway shatters, leaving us in even more darkness. I turn on the light beside my bed so I can see the person sitting next to me. Before I can protest, Beast Boy wraps his arms around me gently. Shivers run up and down my spine from his touch. For once my emotions don't seem so hard to control. It's as if his comfort is helping me control them. I lay my head against his chest so I can hear his steady heartbeat.

****Take my hand tonight****

****Let's not think about tomorrow****

****Take my hand tonight****

****We could find some place to go****

****'Cause our hearts are locked forever****

****And our love could never die****

****Take my hand tonight****

****One last time****

"Do you hate me?" I ask quietly after a long silence.

He pulls away slightly. I see shock on his green face. "Of course not. What gives you that idea?"

"Because of my destiny; what I'm being forced to do. I'm bringing the end of mankind. I will be causing the deaths of everyone, including you. You should hate me. Everyone should. I'm a horrible person."

****Hey Hey****

I expect him to pull completely away from me. Instead he pulls me even closer. I feel his hand grasp mine gently. "Let me tell you something, Raven. Before I became a superhero, I was captured by a couple of thieves. They beat me and forced me to used my powers to steal things. I knew it was wrong, but I also knew that had to do whatever I could in order to survive. What kept me going was that I knew I was going to get through this and do something great for mankind. Just like I know you will." He lifts my chin so I am looking into his deep emerald eyes. "You will get through this. We both will. Together."

As I stare deeper into his eyes, I can see the haunted memories that he's trying to force back. For the first time ever, I see the green Titan behind his jokes. He has bared his soul to me and shared his hidden pain. I realize that we are more alike than I first thought. This makes me feel even closer to him now. I start to feel better once his words sink in. Maybe he's right. But is it worth it to hold on to such hope? I'm so afraid of the things that are going to come. I squeeze his gloved hand and breathe in his musky scent. My eyes close as his heartbeat becomes faster. Though Beast Boy has convinced me that there is a possibility of hope, I can't let him leave tonight without knowing the truth about my feelings for him. If only I knew how to tell him.

****The raindrops****

****The tears keep falling****

****I see your face and it keeps me going****

****If I get lost your light's going to guide me****

****And I know that you can take me home****

****You can take me home****

_**Beast Boy**_

I sigh in relief as the girl in my arms is starting to finally calm down. I didn't expect such a reaction from her when I impulsively pulled her into my arms. It feels good to know that my words and presence are helping. Raven squeezes my hand as she starts to relax in my arms. My heart pounds in exhilaration having her so close to me. If she gets any closer, I might slip up and tell her that I love her. Now is not the right time to confess my feelings for her, no matter how much I want to. I stroke her violet hair. It feels soft and silky.

****Take my hand tonight****

****Let's not think about tomorrow****

****Take my hand tonight****

****We could find some place to go****

****'Cause our hearts are locked forever****

****And our love will never die****

****Take my hand tonight****

****One last time****

"Beast Boy," Raven whispers softly into my uniform.

"Yes,"

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for coming here tonight. It really means a lot to me." She looks up so that our eyes meet. For once her eyes show so much emotion that I feel slightly taken aback. Carefully her free hand touches my face. I can't help but smile because of this action. "Before tomorrow comes I want you to know how much I truly love you. I do, with every inch of my being. "

I am startled by her confession. I came in here expected to be blasted into smithereens. Instead, the dark girl of my dreams is admitting that she not only likes me, but is in fact in love with me. After quickly recovering the shock, I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I lean in close to her until our lips meet in a gentle kiss. Her lips taste better than I ever imagined, so very sweet. She responds back with just as much enthusiasm. I open my mouth to deepen the kiss, giving her all my love. We only break apart when we need air.

"I love you too, Raven. So let's forget about everything for right now and just enjoy each other's company."

"I'd like that."

Raven and I spend the next few hours in her room kissing and holding each other close. I feel better that Raven has more hope about the events to come. Now that I know that we feel the same, I have become even more determined. Whatever happenss, I will do whatever I can to protect her.

****Take my hand tonight****

****Let's not think about tomorrow****

****Take my hand tonight****

****We could find a place to go****

****'Cause our hearts are locked forever****

****And our love will never die (Love will never die)****

****Take my hand****

****One last time****

The End

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
